Perfect girl
by ShanMah
Summary: Oneshot. Fleur et l’attraction qu’elle exerce sur tous les garçons mais un en particulier…, vues par Cho.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux ne sont pas à moi, seule l'histoire (et encore, je parle de ce qui n'est pas déjà dans le livre !) m'appartient. Ah, si seulement tout ça pouvait être à moi !

**Rating :** Bon, y'a rien de choquant, alors je brise ma tradition : je mets le rating **T** !

**Pairing : **Fleur/Cedric (moi ? Maniaque ?)

**Catégorie : **Romance avec un peu de drama pour la fin.

**Avertissement :** Ceux qui sont horripilés par l'idée d'une idylle entre Cedric et Fleur ne devraient pas lire ceci. Ou bien ne pas m'en reparler. Ni aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Ni les jours d'après. À noter que j'accepte, bien entendu, les critiques si elles sont constructives (« n'écris plus jamais, c'est de la merde » n'étant pas considéré comme constructif !).

**Résumé :** Prend place lors du tome 4. Fleur et l'attraction qu'elle exerce sur tous les garçons (mais un en particulier…), vues par Cho. Veuillez prendre note que ceci se concentre plus sur le film que le livre…

**Suggestion musicale :** « Girl next door », de Saving Jane. D'ailleurs, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai glissé certaines lignes (celles qui conviennent le mieux à la fic) dans cet OS. Vous en retrouverez la traduction tout en bas !

**Perfect girl**

Les délégations. Le professeur Dumbledore venait tout juste de demander à ses élèves d'accueillir chaleureusement « les charmantes jeunes filles de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons ». Craignant le pire, redoutant déjà l'invasion de Barbie Land, Cho Chang, comme tout le monde, avait tourné son regard vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

_Small town homecoming queen_

Une douzaine de jeunes filles venait d'entrer, marchant d'un pas élégant et rythmé. Sur leurs cheveux retenus en queues de cheval basses était posé, artistiquement de travers, un chapeau du même bleu ciel que leurs robes de soie, qui ne devaient pas les protéger du froid mais qui avaient le mérite d'attirer tous les regards. Cho Chang, comme la majorité des filles, leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le petit groupe de françaises étirer le bras vers une table d'une manière extrêmement féminine, laissant échapper un léger « aaaahhh ». À nouveau, elles continuèrent à marcher, répétèrent le mouvement en direction de la table des Serpentard et accélérèrent jusque devant la table des professeurs. Puis, elles laissèrent échapper des petits oiseaux de papier magiques avant de se retirer. Deux d'entre elles étaient restées en retrait, marchant devant la directrice.

_She's the star in this scene_

Cho comprit immédiatement pourquoi Madame Maxime s'était débrouillée pour garder cette jeune fille et cette fillette (qui devait probablement être sa petite sœur) pour la fin. La fillette exécuta des mouvements de gymnastique, sa sœur aînée tournoyant avec une grâce incroyable sur elle-même telle une danseuse de ballet, sans jamais sembler perdre l'équilibre malgré ses talons, prit la main de la petite fille dans la sienne et s'inclina en même temps, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de sifflements et d'acclamations en tout genre, surtout chez la gente masculine. La magnifique Française, sous le regard jaloux de presque la totalité des filles de Poudlard, se redressa avec cette élégance qui semblait accompagner chacun de ses mouvements, sourit à l'assemblée et rejoignit ses camarades.

_There's no way to deny she's lovely  
_

Les élèves de Durmstrang firent leur entrée, beaucoup plus brutale et impressionnante. Karkaroff aussi s'était débrouillé pour garder son élève le plus impressionnant pour la fin : Viktor Krum. Mais Cho regardait à peine les élèves de l'Institut. Son regard était posé sur la blonde, qui regardait les acrobaties de l'école adverse d'un air hautain. Cho essayait de lui trouver un défaut quelconque : une mèche de cheveux de travers, un œil qui louche, ou encore quelque chose qui montrerait qu'elle avait passé quatre heures à se maquiller pour avoir l'air de ça. Rien. Ses dents blanches étaient parfaitement régulières, sa chevelure d'un blond argenté était simplement magnifique, sa tenue était impeccable. Enrageant.

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous_

Puis, des pensées beaucoup plus méchantes lui virent en tête. Elle devait être stupide. Stupide, peste, détestable, énervante, cruche, superficielle. Voilà ce que cette fille était. Cho était assez intelligente pour voir que son attitude était de la pure jalousie. Et bien tant pis. Ce genre de filles méritait bien qu'on en soit jaloux. Et ce sentiment ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque l'Asiatique vit la régularité surprenante avec laquelle le regard de Cedric Diggory, SON Cedric Diggory, se dirigeait vers la Française.

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

En plus, les filles de Beauxbâtons venaient de décider de s'installer à la table des Serdaigle. Bien entendu, la blonde et sa petite sœur s'étaient assises juste à côté de Cho. La présence des françaises semblait beaucoup plaire aux garçons, surtout à Roger Davies, mais suscitait beaucoup d'énervement (plus ou moins bien caché) chez les filles. Elle parlait, riait, souriait, faisant baver un peu plus les garçons à chaque fois. Déjà, Cho Chang avait envie de la frapper pour être aussi parfaite. Elle _devait_ avoir un défaut. Et il fallait absolument que Cho le trouve.

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor_

Pour rajouter à la rage de Cho, elle fut choisie comme Championne de Beauxbâtons. Et ce fut là que Cho apprit le nom de celle qu'elle voyait comme sa pire ennemie : Fleur Delacour. Même le nom était beau, doux et élégant. Noble. Avec grâce, acclamée par ses camarades, elle se leva, serra la main de Dumbledore d'un air solennel et disparut dans la salle des trophées.

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

Ainsi, comme si être d'une beauté aussi époustouflante n'était pas assez, elle était tout le contraire de ce que Cho avait voulu imaginer. Elle était intelligente, douée et courageuse. Rien n'était plus agaçant aux yeux de la Serdaigle que cette perfection.

_I can't help but hate her_

La Première Tâche. En voyant qu'il s'agissait d'affronter un dragon, Cho Chang se mit tout de suite à espérer que la créature se montrerait plus forte que la Championne de Beauxbâtons. Et ceci n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la rivalité entre les deux écoles : c'était _personnel._ Raté. Fleur Delacour s'empara de l'œuf d'or sans blessure, comme si elle voulait narguer Cho encore plus.

_Perfect skin perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere_

Les jours passaient, et Fleur prenait toujours place à la table des Serdaigle, ce qui permettait à Cho d'essayer désespérément de trouver une faille dans sa beauté. Mais elle ne réussissait qu'à ressentir de plus en plus de frustration : elle se savait jolie. Mais elle l'était parce qu'elle prenait soin d'elle. Fleur Delacour était ce genre de fille qui semblait pouvoir demeurer impeccable même en traversant un ouragan. Comme si elle se levait chaque matin avec cette allure. Insupportable.

_I get a little bit she gets a little more_

Quelques semaines avant le bal, Cho la vit dans les couloirs avec Cedric. D'ailleurs, il semblait à la jeune fille que les deux Champions passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Beaucoup trop. Cho était certaine que Fleur cherchait à se faire inviter par le Poufsouffle. « Tu as raté ton coup, cette fois, pétasse », songea Cho avec un sourire mauvais. Mais Fleur avait-elle vraiment raté son coup ? Certes, Cedric Diggory était allé au bal avec Cho, mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle l'Asiatique était à Serdaigle : son esprit était vif. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas vu son regard impressionné lorsqu'elle était arrivée au bras de Roger Davies ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle ne voyait pas tous ces regards furtifs lancés en sa direction ? Et _elle_, croyait-elle vraiment que Cho ne voyait pas qu'elle répondait à chacun de ces regards par un sourire, un magnifique mais discret sourire se dessinant sur sa jolie bouche rosée ?

_Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter_

Peut-être que Cho exagérait la situation. C'était ce dont elle tentait de se convaincre. Jusqu'à la Seconde Tâche. Certes, c'était elle que Cedric avait eu la mission de sauver. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire en l'occurrence, comme elle s'en rendit compte rapidement : Fleur Delacour, étant une Championne, ne pouvait raisonnablement pas être la quête d'un autre Champion. Lorsqu'elle émergea de l'eau, soutenue par Cedric, la première chose qu'elle vit fut la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux gris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Fleur était revenue des profondeurs du lac sans ce qu'elle était partie chercher. Il alla jusqu'à planter Cho là alors que Madame Pomfresh l'enveloppait d'une énième serviette, dans le simple but d'aller voir Fleur. Lorsqu'Harry revint avec Gabrielle et Ron, la Française se précipita vers le lac pour aider sa sœur à sortir de l'eau, lui parlant en français d'un ton rassurant. Merde. Dire que Cho avait espéré qu'elle était terriblement égoïste…

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

La veille de la Troisième Tâche, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder définitivement le vase. Et quelle goutte. En se promenant près du terrain de Quidditch reconverti en labyrinthe, Cho vit Cedric entrer dans les vestiaires. Se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait faire là, l'Asiatique le suivit, aussi discrètement que possible. Fleur Delacour y était déjà, assise sur un banc, l'air songeur. Lorsqu'elle vit Cedric entrer, elle se leva et ils s'embrassèrent.

Une minute. Ils QUOI ? Ce n'était pas une bise du bout des lèvres, non. C'était un vrai baiser, long et amoureux. En un mot, langoureux. Le type de baiser qui donne des bouffées de chaleur et des papillons dans l'estomac. Le type de baiser pendant lequel le temps semble s'arrêter. Dégoûtée, Cho ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point leurs corps semblaient faits pour aller ensemble. Elle était exactement de la bonne taille pour qu'il n'ait pas à se rompre le dos pour unir leurs lèvres. Étonnant comme « vomitif » peut s'appliquer à une situation pour laquelle le terme « romantique » s'applique aussi bien.

_I just wanna hit her_

Les mains de Cedric étaient posées sur la taille fine de la délicate Française, celles de Fleur étaient enfouies dans ses cheveux. Leur baiser se prolongeait et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le tout semblait trop naturel pour que ce soit la première fois que ça se déroule. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils donné rendez-vous dans ce vestiaire (ou ailleurs) ? Depuis combien de temps (les yeux de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se remplirent de larmes à cette pensée) Cedric la trompait-il ?

Enfin, Dieu merci, leurs bouches se séparèrent.

- Cedric, murmura la Française, j'ai peur pour demain.

- Pourquoi, Amour ? demanda Cedric en lui caressant tendrement le visage du revers de la main.

_I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else_

Cho retint un gémissement qui aurait trahi sa présence. « Amour » ! Il l'appelait « Amour », _elle_, cette satanée Française, alors qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé autre chose que son prénom pour Cho !

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible va se passer…

- Tout ira très bien, assura Cedric.

À nouveau, leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Cette fois-ci, les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux de la Serdaigle se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Incapable d'en supporter plus, elle partit au pas de course.

_She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands_

C'était le soir. Cho regardait Dumbledore parler aux quatre Champions. Enfin, pas exactement. Son regard était fixé sur la Française et le Poufsouffle. Face à face, séparés uniquement par Dumbledore (qu'ils semblaient n'écouter que très vaguement), ils se regardaient. L'Asiatique ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : l'amour dans le regard de Cedric… ou celui dans le regard de Fleur. Cette fille qui lui avait tout volé…

- Champions, préparez-vous ! ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

Avant de la laisser s'éloigner vers une entrée du labyrinthe, Cedric prit brièvement la main de Fleur dans la sienne et se pencha légèrement pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle sourit vaguement et ils se séparèrent.

Coup de canon : Cedric se retourna et esquissa un léger sourire qui se voulait confiant et rassurant. On aurait pu croire que ce sourire s'adressait à son père, qu'il voulait assurer que tout irait bien. Mais Cho savait très bien que ce sourire était pour la Championne de l'Académie française de Magie. Puis, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du labyrinthe.

L'attente était interminable, dans les estrades. Après de longues minutes, on entendit un cri strident, auquel firent écho ceux des filles de Beauxbâtons. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était un hurlement de fille. Fleur. « Bien fait. J'espère que ça ne l'a pas ratée. Quoi que ce soit… » songea la Serdaigle avec amertume. Mais il n'y avait pas d'étincelles dans le ciel, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle s'en était sortie. « Fait chier ! » pesta mentalement la jeune fille. Au moment où elle avait cette pensée, des étincelles rouges explosèrent dans le ciel. Immédiatement, des professeurs s'élancèrent dans leur direction.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, portant la Championne inconsciente, qui semblaient plus vulnérable que jamais, les filles de l'Académie se mirent à pousser à nouveau des cris horrifiés, se précipitant dans le désordre le plus total à la tente de l'infirmerie où on emmenait leur camarade. Beauxbâtons était définitivement hors-concours. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques minutes pour que Fleur, pâle et visiblement troublée, ressorte de la tente et rejoigne les estrades, accompagnée de ses amies.

Encore quelques autres minutes et des étincelles rouges apparurent dans le ciel. Cette fois, ce fut Viktor stupéfixié qu'on ramena. Que diable se passait-il dans ce labyrinthe ? On attendait. On attendait. On attendait de voir quel Champion de Poudlard ramènerait la Coupe.

L'espace d'une brève seconde, Cho se surprit à espérer que ce soit Harry. Parce que Cedric ne méritait pas de gagner. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il ne méritait même pas de vivre.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que les deux élèves de Poudlard apparurent dans l'herbe. La foule explosa en un concert de hurlements, d'acclamations, d'applaudissements. L'hymne de l'école jouait plus fort que jamais et, déjà, des élèves se précipitaient pour descendre et rejoindre les gagnants. Mais… pourquoi est-ce que…

Un hurlement fendit l'air de la nuit. Et tout s'arrêta. Les applaudissements, la musique, tout. Ce hurlement, c'était celui de Fleur. Cette fille qui pouvait tout stopper, que ce soit en marchant, en dansant ou en hurlant d'horreur. Tout le monde commença à comprendre après avoir entendu son cri. Dumbledore le premier, qui courut vers Harry et Cedric. Puis, Amos Diggory, qui se précipita pour serrer son fils mort dans ses bras. Cho pleurait, mais aucune pensée rationnelle ne traversait son esprit. Sauf une.

Fleur était plus maligne qu'elle. Elle avait compris en premier. Elle avait été la première à voir que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Encore une fois, Cho Chang était supplantée par la Française en ce qui concernait Cedric.

Était-ce ça ou la mort du Poufsouffle qui la faisait pleurer, ce soir ?

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilààà ! C'est un OS, mais les reviews, ça fait toujouuurs plaisir :D

**LES TRADUCTIONS :**

_Small town homecoming queen: Petite ville recevant une reine_

_She's the star in this scene: Elle est la star de la scène_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely: Il n'y a pas moyen de nier qu'elle est jolie_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly: Je me dis qu'à l'intérieur elle est laide  
Maybe I'm just jealous: Peut-être que je suis juste jalouse_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her: Tout le monde l'aime mais je veux juste la frapper_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor: Elle est au sommet et je dors sur le plancher_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door: Elle est Miss Amérique et je ne suis que la fille de la porte d'à-côté_

_I can't help but hate her: Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la détester_

_Perfect skin perfect hair: Peau parfaite, cheveux parfaits  
Perfumed hearts everywhere: Des coeurs parfumés partout_

_I get a little bit she gets a little more: J'en obtiens un peu, elle en obtient plus_

_Maybe I'll admit it: Peut-être devrais-je l'admettre  
I'm a little bitter: Je suis un peu amère_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her: Secrètement, je me demande si mon petit ami veut sortir avec elle_

_I just wanna hit her: Je veux juste la frapper_

_I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else: Je passe mon temps à espérer être quelqu'un d'autre_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands: C'est une pompon girl et je suis assise dans les estrades_


End file.
